


Mating behaviour of the Atlantic walrus, Odobenus rosmarus

by motetus



Series: The Walrus-Selkie AU [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Comic, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Selkies, Walruses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's attempt at a peaceful holiday far from civilisation (okay, so maybe he's also using it for a bit of work and email catch-up) keeps getting interrupted by a strangely inquisitive and seemingly besotted lone walrus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating behaviour of the Atlantic walrus, Odobenus rosmarus

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the 2015 Inception Reverse Bang and claimed by Bauble who wrote the really charming story [Man versus Nature](http://bauble.livejournal.com/277577.html).
> 
> Many thanks go to [Marourin](http://marourin.tumblr.com/) for not letting me change the topic after I told her "the only idea I have for the Reverse Bang is this utterly stupid selkie one, and I am definitely not drawing that," and then helping me brainstorm all the ways that pesky walrus could irritate Arthur.
> 
> Also, a bonus picture! When researching walruses (I now know so much about walrus penises...) I became utterly smitten by [walrus pups and their adorable whiskery little faces](http://i.imgur.com/A1L8qVC.jpg), and made a joke about how the accompanying fic should end with Arthur getting Eames knocked up with a little walrus baby of his own. Turns out the joke was on me, because I couldn't get the image out of my head and spent way too long thinking about it despite never having much of an interest in mpreg. So, here is Arthur hoping that the news of his unexpected fatherhood is all just a huge joke, because he can't have a squirmy pinniped child who smells of old fish and who already has more facial hair than he could ever grow and oh god, don't think too hard about how Eames nurses him...
> 
>   
>    
> 


End file.
